Don't Fall In Love With the DJ
by ShiraNation
Summary: Sometime love's just unexpected and uncontrollable. The question is whether to fight it or not?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just an idea I had, lemme know if you like it and if I should continue. I felt inspired listening to some club music; you might want to listen to some while you read to feel the same vibe. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter One**

_"Alright ladies and lads, two rules for tonight: one, get fucked up, and two, don't fall in love with the DJ," Cook shouted over the thumping bass. He was standing at the bar with a round of shots set before him. He grabbed two and chugged them down, slamming the glasses down when he finished. He wiped away the tequila that had escaped onto his chin with his sleeve. _

_"That's disgusting, Cook, the DJ's a girl!" Katie grimaced before swallowing down her own set of shots. "Fuck, that's cheap."_

_"Don't be such a pussy, babes." A toothy grin appeared on his smug face. "C'mon Emilio, drink up! Nothing's here to get in the way of tonight being tip top, yeah?" _

Emily remembered nodding and the initial burn of the alcohol. It was many shots and bottles later into the evening, the burn just a distant memory now. Originally, Emily had not wanted to go out tonight; there was a pile of textbooks waiting for her on her bedstand. Somehow, her twin, Katie managed to successfully play the guilt card for the millionth time. Cook refused to go to the club without Freddie for whatever irrational reason, and Freddie would not go out without a date, so Katie had dragged Emily along with them.

_May as well try and enjoy the night... Emily feigned a smile and downed her two shots quickly. She coughed lightly and felt Cook clap her on the back. "There ya go, babes. Have anotha'!" He pressed another glass to her lips and she obliged. The burn was almost a nice distraction from everything else in her life that she would rather not think about._

_"Freds, let's show these ladies a proper time." Cook threw his arm over his best friend's shoulder and chuckled. Freddie was high as a kite, disinterested in drinking, but agreed that dancing would be appropriate. Each of the boys took one of the girls hands and led them to the dance floor. It was not long before the four of them blended into the crowd of grinding teenagers. Emily could feel herself getting buzzed, feeling delightful enough to ignore the nasty boner pressing into her back. At least he's not trying to snog me, Emily thought._

Emily was tired of dancing and needed to take a break. The strobe lights were starting to agitate her. She turned around and wrapped her hand around Freddie's neck. He must've thought she was about to kiss him because he was leaning in but Emily was alert enough to quickly move her head to his ear. "I'll be back in a moment, I need a fag." Her voice was more hoarse than usual due to the late hour and having to raise her voice anytime she needed to say something throughout the night.

"Want me to go with you?" He shouted over the music.

"No, you stay. I'll be back."

Freddie must have been long gone in his own world, because he just nodded and smiled delightfully as if he understood everything in the world. Normally he would have followed her to make sure she was safe; He was very protective and cautious in his nature, unlike Cook, but for now, such was not the case.

She ignored the pervy stares that crept over her body as she pushed through the crowd. She almost decked a guy for intentionally grazing her ass as she passed, but decided that the consequences would not be worthwhile. Instead, Emily traced the wall with her hand until she found an exit. She immediately inhaled the fresh air. There was a firepit in the smoker's area. Many people were crowded around it, stubbornly smoking in the chilly air. She could see the fog of air as she exhaled.

She reached inside the pocket of her jeans. "Fuck." Empty. Emily cursed the club goers under her breathe.

"Problem?" A blonde with striking blue eyes appeared beside Emily.

"Um, yeah," Emily glanced over the stranger. The other girl was wearing leather pants and a sleeveless white-tshirt with "Sex Pistols" spray-painted across her chest. "Someone jacked my fags." Emily sighed. Simultaneously, Emily was completely oblivious to all the stares they were getting from the people surrounding them. She also missed the glare the blonde had shot back at them until they looked away. When she made eye contact again, the blonde's eyebrow was raised at her.

"Fuckers," the blonde spat. "Here," she pulled a pack out of her pocket and opened it, holding it out for Emily to take.

"It's your last," Emily commented.

"I can count." The blonde smirked.

Emily blushed. "share it?"

"Deal." The blonde watched as Emily pulled the fag out and held it up between her delicate fingers, to her lips. The blonde then smoothly lit the fag and watched as Emily closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled the nicotine. She bit her lip at the attractive sight but recovered just as quickly.

Emily opened her eyes and passed the fag over. "Cheers." The blonde took a drag and then asked, "What's your name?"

"Emily."

"Emilyyy..." The blonde drew it out and looked as though she were thinking it over. "Pretty, I like it." She passed the fag back after taking another drag, smiling at Emily as she exhaled.

Emily felt her cheeks get hot. _She thinks my name is pretty! Wait, what the fuck?! _Emily had not realized she was trying to impress the woman. Normally she did not stand so straight or inhale the smoke so deeply before exhaling. Emily coughed, eliciting a laugh from the blonde.

"I got to get back in there, you can finish it off," the blonde started to walk toward the door.

Something made Emily ask, "Friends waiting on you?"

"Something like that..." The blonde smirked before heading inside.

_FUCK. I didn't get her name. _Emily wondered for a while what the mysterious blonde's name was while she finished off the smoke. She felt refreshed enough to go back inside and began her search for Freddie, Cook, and Katie. It took her a while but once she found them in the middle, she also found a new enthusiasm for dancing.

Over the loudspeakers they heard a break in the beat. "This one's for Emily," the DJ announced. "I Like It" by Enrique Inglesias started to play. The crowd cheered and started dancing along to the new rhythm. Emily froze in her place.

"Fucking hell, Emilio, did you go for a fag or a fuck?" Cook shouted, grinning cheekily.

Emily looked around for the DJ booth and sure enough, the blonde was working hard scratching and mixing with special headphones over her ears.

Katie managed to push Cook away and cut between Emily and Freddie. She yelled at her sister, "What the fuck, Emily?! You promised, no lezza shit!" Katie punched Emily in the shoulder angrily.

"Oh fuck off, Katie, we just shared a fag." Emily could not help but smile toward the end of her sentence.

"You're fucking nobody and she's the fucking DJ. It's not going to happen, you should just forget about it!" Katie shouted.

Emily suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious and intimidated by the blonde. She had remembered the blonde smirking at her, maybe she was secretly mocking her. Emily's mood deflated. "You're such a bitch, Katie." Emily did not even have the energy to shout it so Katie did not even hear her over the music.

"What?!"

"Just forget it. I'm going home."

"What about Freddie?"

"What _about _Freddie?" Emily shrugged carelessly.

"Fuck you!" Katie yelled.

"Fuck you right back." Emily turned around to leave, ignoring the punch to her other shoulder and the slur of curse words uttered in her direction.


	2. Chapter 2

"Katie, wake up, we're going to be late for college." Emily nudged her snoring sister but she showed no sign of wakening. _Fuck's sake. _Katie had been out until 5am, as opposed to Emily who had left the club around 2am, managing to get some proper sleep. _Why do I even bother? _Emily tried one more time: "Katie, wake the fuck up!" She shook her sister's shoulder.

"Fuck off, bitch!" Katie groaned and rotated away from Emily to face the wall.

"I'm just doing what you asked. Next time you want to be woken up set a fuckin' alarm." Emily sighed and got off the edge of her twin's bed. She checked her watch. _7:43am. _School was going to start in less than twenty minutes so she had to get going.

Today was the first official day, orientation excluded, and Emily had no desire to be late. She stripped and hopped into the shower. _Fuck, the water's all cold. _Such was a consequence of sharing the house with her two working parents and younger brother, James. Emily quickly shaved and washed her hair. When she was done she wrapped herself in a towel and opened the door.

"You fucking little perv!" Emily caught her brother crouched in front of the keyhole. She kicked him in the crotch and in the ribs.

"Emily, fuck, stop it!"

"I'm your sister! That's disgusting!" Emily grimaced.

"Mum! Mum! Emily's beating me up!" James cried out for help from the fetal position.

"Mum's not home, she went off for work early. Fucking perv." After one last kick, knowing she was not kicking hard enough to leave any permanent damage, she strutted away. When Emily walked back into her shared bedroom, Katie had returned to dozing off. Ignoring the snoring, Emily got dressed in her favorite pair of black denim overall shorts and a white t-shirt. She slipped on her black converse and gave herself a look of approval in the mirror.

She ran down the steps and searched the fridge for a makeshift lunch. Satisfied with a banana and some leftover pasta, she tossed the food in her backpack. Emily grabbed her moped helmet from the kitchen counter and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She then exited the house and started up her secondhand red moped. Emily sped along the side roads, dodging bikers and pedestrians like a professional stunt driver. Nothing felt more exhilarating than the rush of air blowing into her face and through the brown hair that stuck out of her helmet.

She could hear the warning bell ring when she arrived, parking her moped in the back of the car lot. There was a massive crowd of students rushing into the building. Fortunately, since Emily's father was an enthusiastic fitness instructor that influenced his family, she had enough muscle to hold her ground and shove through despite her small frame.

On orientation day she had mapped out where her classes were so she got to first period in no time, without the first-year confusion. A man with a bushy beard sat at the front of the room with his feet propped up on the desk and a torn book in his hands.

"Emilio! Mind if I have a seat here?"

Emily rolled her eyes at her sister's obnoxious fling. "Go ahead, Cook." Cook was a muscled individual with short, messy, brown hair, almost always wearing a polo shirt or some sort of sport gear. It was not that she minded his company per se, but he was always up to trouble; something that Emily was looking to avoid at her new school.

"Thanks, man."

Freddie and JJ, his two mates, shuffled in beside them. Freddie was a lanky boy with olive skin, usually wearing worn and torn jeans and t-shirts, scuffed up from his frequent skating ventures. And JJ, the awkward but kindhearted one, had the messiest head of brown curls and was wearing his normal plaid shirts with jeans his mother must have bought for him.

"Alright, lads and lassies, let's get this show on the road. I'm Keiran, I'll be the first face you get to bestow your pretty little eyes on, bright and early every morning for the next... however many dreadful days, yeah? On that positive note, lets all introduce ourselves, starting with you, girl in the black."

"I'm Effy Stonem." She raised her eyebrows, challengingly. The room erupted in whispers.

"Alright, everyone settle down," Keiran huffed. "Tell us something about yourself, Effy."

"My brother had the psychotic breakdown last year."

"Yes, well isn't that lovely. Aren't we all a bunch of mentals waiting to explode? How about you, there, in the overalls."

"Um." Emily got shy when all eyes turned from the front of the room to the back where she was sat.

"Speak up, can't hear you from over here," Keiran ordered.

"Hi, I'm Emily."

"And something about you, Emily...?"

"I...um... I have a twin sister."

"Where is she then?" Everyone looked around the room for an identical match to Emily. "Are you fraternal or something?"

"Um, no, she, um, couldn't make it." Emily sighed.

"Alright then, next, you, in the front." He pointed.

The entire period was spent with everyone introducing themselves and playing get-to-know each other games as if they were children. In all honesty, the way gossip was spread around the college, nearly everyone already knew who everyone else was and their darkest secrets. But they humored Keiran until the bell rang for the third time that day.

Emily grabbed her next set of books from her locker and walked with JJ to her next class. The others had separate classes. "So how was your weekend Jay?"

"Oh the usual; just played video games and went to the doctor's. Thanks for asking. How was yours?"

"Katie dragged me out to the club," Emily stated.

"Ah, yes, I heard about that. Cook told me." A dumb grin spread across JJ's face, accompanied by a small blush.

"What did he tell you, Jay?"

"He said, I quote, ' Emily willy-waggled the DJ.'"

"Fucking Cook. I did _not _willy-waggle with anyone, Jay."

"Yeah, that's what Freddie said."

"Ugh. Freddie was trying so hard all night."

"He likes you. Oh, fuck, I don't think I was supposed to tell you that." JJ frowned at himself.

"Yeah. I know," Emily grunted.

"Emily," JJ hesitated, "Cook said the DJ was a girl."

"Yeah? So?"

"You don't have to answer this if it's too personal, but I wondered, well, maybe, _would _you, um, willy-waggle with her?"

"JJ, I don't even know her name." Emily did not exactly answer the question. She knew JJ would notice because he was particular about such things, but he knew better than to push for answers on such touchy subjects.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, no awkward questions or introductions. Everyone was left to their own devices as the lectures droned on, wasting no time getting into the material. That was, until Cook pulled Emily aside from her fourth period class for some important news.

"Emily there's a party t'night. Back-to-college bash, not very original in name but it's sure to be killer. We've got to go."

"Cook, you said that about the party last night and it turned to shit. Why should I go?"

"Guess who's DJ'in'?" He winked. Cook pulled out a crumpled up flyer from his pocket and sure enough on the cover was a picture of the blonde scratching in front of a large crowd. _Club Radiation brings to you the most epic welcoming party of the year: the Back-to-College Bash! Entry is £5. Expect the hottest girls in college to be there and bring your friends! Drinks at the bar! Hosted by DJ Bottle Blonde. Doors open at 10pm._

"You fucker." Emily punched Cook in the shoulder, a habit she had picked up from her sister.

"What was that for?! I'm trying to do something nice for ya!"

"That's for telling JJ I shagged the DJ!"

"Bet ya wish ya did though." He grinned, proud of himself.

"Fuck you." Emily began to storm away.

"So, what time am I picking you up then?" He chuckled.

"Ten-thirty, I don't want to be early. And don't tell Katie." Emily shouted without turning around to face him.

"Cross my heart, babes. Cross my heart..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews, they really mean a LOT to me. Enjoy reading :)**

Emily stood in front of the mirror examining her outfit. She was wearing a tight white dress that ended a few inches above her knees. Feeling quite sexy, she admired her decision to borrow something of her sister's. Unbeknownst to Katie, Emily was planning on going to the college bash without her. Unfortunately for her, although Katie had not gone to school, Katie was still well informed as a central school gossiper.

"What the fuck are you doing in my dress?" Katie practically scared Emily to death, appearing out of nowhere.

"What's it look like, Katie? I'm borrowing it," Emily snidely answered.

"I didn't say you could borrow it."

"You're always taking my clothes and you never even wash them when you're through; I don't see why I can't borrow something every once in a while." They were facing each other. "And as far as I know you have _never _asked first."

Katie crossed her arms. "I was saving that for a special occasion."

"Or just another shag." Emily sighed moving toward her dresser for her makeup.

"Fuck you. You can't wear my dress."

"Watch me." Emily continued to put on eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara on in front of the mirror.

"You can't wear my dress because _I'm _wearing it! Tonight! At the college bash! Take it off!" Katie shouted, starting to unzip her sister.

"Fine, take your fucking dress." Emily stripped, threw the dress at her sister, and stormed into her closet for something else to wear. To her dismay, she had already wasted an hour looking for something before she had decided on the white dress, apparently all for nothing. Cook was going to be there in a half hour so she had to decide quickly.

Honking obnoxiously loud enough to wake up the entire neighborhood, Cook arrived. Making sure she was not going to be left behind by the two, well aware that had been their intention, Katie rushed into the car before her sister.

"Oh, babes, what a pleasure, didn't know you were coming!" Cook smiled.

"Shut the fuck up, Cook, you didn't invite me. I'm not going _with _you, you're just my ride."

"Aright, aright, where's ya sista' then?"

"Fuck if I know."

Unhappily, Emily chose a pair of black short shorts and a sleeveless, red, transparent blouse. Underneath she wore a lace black bra she had bought ages ago for a special night and had never used, to show beneath her shirt. She threw on a pair of black heels and raced down the stairs as fast as they allowed without tripping. Emily closed the car door behind her and shook her head at her sister's presence.

"Finally, can we fuckin' leave please? I have people waitin' on me," Katie said.

"Anything for you, babes." Cook chuckled and hit the gas.

When they arrived at the warehouse, the location of the Back-to-College Bash, there were hordes of college students invading the loading dock for easy entry. Cook, Emily, and Katie followed the others through the entrance immediately, feeling the hype that came along with the flashing colorful lights and thumping bass. They had arrived just at the start of a climaxing song.

Cook froze in his steps and Katie and Emily wondered what he was doing. But just as the bass dropped he unfroze and started dancing to the killer beat. "Fuck me, if that ain't one of the best DJs out there," he shouted.

"Alright, I'll see you losers later." Katie rolled her eyes and faded into the crowd as she departed.

Cook too had an agenda. "They promised college's hottest girls and I'm going to shag the tip-top of them all, Emilio." He nodded to affirm his statement and lifted his hand as if he were taking an oath. "I swear it."

"I don't want to have to fight you, Cook." Emily laughed. She had a mission of her own, and it sure as hell was not going to be easy.

"Ah, you're going after the DJ again, are ya? Even amongst all these fit ladies? Gotta admire ya for your persistence, mate. I gotta get a move on though, wish me luck." He shouted over the music. "Oh, and Emily," he added.

"Yeah?" She could feel herself starting to get pulled into the dancing crowd but resisted for Cook's last words.

"Don't be shy." He winked. "'Get hard or go home,' as my uncle likes to say."

"Shut the fuck up," Emily responded playfully. "And be safe, yeah?"

"Always," he said, holding up a six-pack of condoms, grinning cheekily.

Emily may have been small but she managed to shove her way to the front of the crowd near the DJ deck. She dodged several elbows to the face and shrugged off any looks of annoyance with indifference. Nothing was going to stop her from her goals, except for maybe a security guard.

"Sorry, nobody gets through here." A black man with a bright white, friendly smile had his arms crossed, standing in front of the gate to the large DJ area and VIP lounge.

But Emily had not come so far for nothing. "Listen mate, I had a fag with the DJ the other night and... and... I just have to see her again."

"Ah, another girl charmed, yes?"

"She played a song for me."

"Bottle Blonde does that to the ladies, everyone knows that." The bouncer chuckled. "Sorry, unless you're on the list, you can't come through here. V.I.P. only. You're definitely a very pretty girl though. Sorry."

As if out of nowhere a girl dressed in ripped black lace and fishnets appeared behind the bouncer and was talking into his ear, something Emily could not hear. But then she moved away. "Let her in, Thomas."

"Alright. Sorry about that, miss. I'm only doing my job."

"Hey, thanks, for whatever you did back there," Emily said to the girl in black.

"No problem." The girl smirked mysteriously at Emily.

Unfortunately, now that Emily had gotten into the VIP area she had no clue what to do next, or how to approach the DJ without coming off like a total twat. Emily suddenly felt really self-conscious, remembering that Katie had called her a nobody. "Um, so why did you get him to let me in?"

"Well, you are _Emily _aren't you?"

"What?" Emily was in shock this girl knew who she was. Surely the DJ played songs and charmed girls all the time, like the bouncer had said.

"Yeah, bu-"

"Believe it or not, you're the first girl Naomi has ever told _me_ about."

"Are you like, her girlfriend or something?"

The girl laughed. "No, I'm her best friend. Effy Stonem."

"Emily." Emily furrowed her eyebrows realizing how stupid it was for her to introduce herself again when Effy had already established that she knew who she was.

"Yeah, I know."

"So... now what?"

"Well, now you decide if you're going to be like every other girl and shy away or fucking prove yourself. I forewarn you, she can be a total asshole, but she has her reasons. And once you get past the facade, it's worthwhile."

"Great." Emily sighed. The blonde she barely knew now further intimidated Emily. But she was gorgeous, and Effy was giving her all this information, surely that meant something good ought to happen.

"Go." Effy shook her head to the left. "And a word of advice, you've already made a good first impression, don't fuck that up."

A flock of attractive girls surrounded the booth, while giving Naomi the appropriate space to spin and scratch the records. Emily could not deny how sexy it was seeing the DJ twist and raising the knobs in total concentration despite the roaring crowd and ladies vying for her attention. Her problem now was how to differentiate herself from the rest of the lesbians surrounding her and how to get noticed when Naomi was so busy.

Emily stood around long enough to notice that the girls were handing Naomi drinks between songs. That's when Emily left and headed to the bar. "I need a bottle of Smirnoff, please."

"A bottle? This is a fucking bar, y'know, not a liquor store."

"It's for the DJ!" Emily shouted over the music.

"It's still going to cost ya."

Emily shelled out some money; admittedly it was a bit expensive, but she had not bought any drinks yet and figured this would ultimately set her apart from everyone else. With the bottle in hand, she raced back up the steps, past the bouncer, and toward the DJ deck. When the song ended, she raised her short little arm in the air with the bottle in hand.

Naomi started the next song and left it going, then moved away toward the girls. "A bottle! Now we're talking." The DJ reached for the bottle but realized Emily wasn't letting go. Emily needed to be pulled forward until they could see each other, which is exactly what happened when Naomi kept pulling the bottle in her direction.

"Emily." She smiled.

"Hey."

"Are you crazy? Why did you pay for a whole fucking bottle? This place is ridiculously expensive!"

"It worked, didn't it?" Emily nodded backward toward the rest of the girls glaring in their direction, envious of Emily's individual attention.

"Drink with me." Naomi raised the bottle, twisted off the cap, and chugged down a few shots.

She passed the bottle to Emily who accepted it and did the same. "Gladly."

When Naomi started to return to her booth, Emily stepped back toward the girls but Naomi quickly turned her head. "No! Stay! I need someone to hold my bottle." She winked and then started busting out some more songs.

By the tenth song, Emily and Naomi were feeling thoroughly drunk. The opener DJ returned and took over the job. "How about we take a break?" Naomi grabbed Emily's hand and pulled them to the upstairs V.I.P. dancing area. Emily was shocked to see that Cook had managed to get up there and he was even dancing with Effy. When they made eye contact Cook belted out a laugh and raised his thumbs up behind Naomi's back.

"Do you want to dance?" Emily boldly asked.

"I don't dance. I just DJ." Naomi shook her head.

"That's a bit ridiculous, don't'chu think?" Emily laughed.

"Are you calling me ridiculous?" Naomi scoffed, raising her eyebrow. Whether she was willing to admit it or not she liked being challenged.

"Maybe." Emily licked her lips, knowing entirely too well blonde let out a shaky breath at the sight. They were definitely feeling the alcohol, and it was amplifying the sexual tension.

"Hmm..." Naomi thought aloud.

"While you think about it, I'm going to go dance." Emily started stepping backward into the smaller crowd of people, swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music.

"Alone?"

"Maybe."

Little did Naomi know that Cook and Emily were familiar with each other. Emily grabbed Cook by the collar when he was separated from Effy and started grinding against him, all in front of Naomi who stood with her mouth agape. Effy watched amusedly, looking back and forth between her friend and the ever so impressive Emily Fitch. Effy shuffled her way toward Naomi.

"What are you waiting for?

"I don't dance."

"That's a terrible shame."

"Okay, okay, I _can't _dance."

Effy pushed Naomi who stumbled back slightly. "Hmm... looks like your legs are working just fine."

"Fuck you."

"Me or Emily?"

"Shut up."

"Go dance."

"No."

"Dance."

"No."

Dance."

"Ugh, fine. I hate you, you know."

"I think once you start dancing, you're not going to want to stop." Effy laughed.

And the blonde experienced exactly what Effy had predicted. She stepped toward Cook and Emily who immediately took the signal to split apart. Naomi had this domineering presence that everyone sort of moved to the side when she shockingly took foot in the dance space. Apparently it was a known thing that she did not dance with anyone; in fact, she rarely left her booth. Tonight had been an accumulation of routine changing decisions for the DJ.

Emily wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck and Naomi wrapped hers around Emily's waist. Emily started grinding gently in time, aware of the fact that Naomi was slightly nervous. "Relax," she said. "Feel the music." Emily turned around and slid down the front of Naomi's body then slowly back up. She returned to grinding her hips against the blonde's, now backwards. She stretched her neck back against Naomi's shoulder. _Fuck, _Naomi thought. Emily's skin was openly on display right beneath her lips and all she could do was fight the impulse to kiss it.

"I need a fag," Naomi mumbled into Emily's ear.

"Yeah. Me too." Emily took Naomi's hand in hers, as if she did not need permission, and pulled them toward the exit.

"You're a good dancer," Naomi said as she lit her fag.

"You're not bad." Emily chuckled.

"Fuck you." A tense silence spread over them as the insinuation of Naomi's words became far more than just playful.

"Maybe." Emily broke the silence and exhaled the smoke.

Naomi gulped and looked up toward the sky. _Who the fuck is this girl? _she asked the gods above, which she didn't actually believe in.

After a few minutes of Emily and Naomi smoking in silence, taking turns shyly glancing at each other, Effy and Cook stormed through the door, making out against the brick wall of the opposite building.

"Effy?"

"Cook?" both Emily and Naomi were surprised by their friends' actions.

The two immediately stopped what they were doing and leaned against the wall catching their breath. Cook just laughed while Effy lit a fag. "What? I told you, I'd find the hottest chick in the club tonight."

"That's not exact-" Emily started to correct him, when he had actually said he would _shag _the hottest girl in the club, earlier.

"Oi! Don't be tellin' all me secrets, Emilio. Gots to leave a bit o' mystery to the chase, if ya know what I mean."

"Well, this is awkward." Naomi raised her eyebrow at the situation. The two pairs had basically just been cock-blockers and twat-swatters for each other.

"Na, mate, this is perfect. I say it's time we all ditch this place and go on one of me adventures!"

Emily laughed, knowing all too well what sort of mischief would come.

"Who the fuck are you?" Naomi spat, still frustrated her chances of a shag had been ruined, at least for the near future.

"They call me the Cookie Monster."


End file.
